Adam Young
Adam Young is a genius that graduated from high school and university at the age of 14. He decided to come back to high school to live the high school experience, only to become the science teacher at the school. Personality Adam Young is a somewhat awkward but good natured person. He is sometimes selfish when he wants something. People often don't listen to him, as he starts rattling off complicated things when answering the simplest of questions. He tries to take his learning serioulsy, but his students often don't listen to him and don't take him seriously, as he is only the same age as them. Adam is shown to be a very sophisticated person. He will often do anything just to get Echo to like him, and will be willing to do anything she wants to do.He sometimes puts things in the logic version,which can be odd at times. Relationships Derby Adam was good friends with Derby when he was younger, but he went off to college. Now, they are best friends again when they were re-united at Finnegan High. Derby often doesn't really pay attention to Adam though, and falls asleep in class when Adam is teaching. Derby sometimes tries to get Adam to leave the school, and sometimes asissts Slab while doing it. But, they are still best friends. Echo Adam is shown to have a very obvious crush on Echo, however, she is completely unaware of it. Adam is often willing to do anything to impress Echo, such as in Mr. Ballerina, where he was embarassed to reveal he took ballet, but as soon as Echo said she'd love any man who did ballet, he ripped off his coat and shouted, "I DO BALLET!". Adam has given many little hints that he likes her, in the first episode revealing that he loves her, but then covering up. He has also been known to have numerously gone through Echo's file and imagine her in the shower. Ivy Ivy is Adam's older sister, but Ivy is really embarrassed about it. Ivy often doesn't listen to Adam, and he doesn't listen to her either. They have been known to pull pranks on each other. Ivy never reveals Adam to be her brother to anyone, when she drives him to school; she makes him get off several blocks away from school. She also occasionally has him put a bag over his head when he talks to her. Ivy finds Adam a very weird person, as Adam knows already. Ivy is quite girly (like most 14 year old girls) and loves cloths and looking her best Slab Adam is often shown to be afraid of Slab, as he may be a teacher, but he is still the same age as Slab, which makes him vulnerable. Adam often tries to help Slab, but sometimes tries to humiliate him. Slab and Adam have sort of a tortoise and the hare relationship. Principal Tater Adam often gets along well with Principal Tater, but along with everyone else, continuously calls him bald. On the first day, Adam didn't really make a good impression on Tater. Principal Tater doesn't give Adam all the privileges of being a teacher, as he doesn't think he is going to last long. Trivia *Adam is a teacher at Finnegan High. *Adam graduated from Finnegan at the age of nine and graduated from University at 14 years old. *Adam keeps pictures of Echo in his locker. *Adam is allergic to dust and many other things. *Adam knows morse code. *It is shown in one episode that Adam has an iPhone. *Adam is scared of one of his students, Slab. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Staff Category:Main Characters